Glitter Trail
by satine86
Summary: Response to a LJ Valentine's Day challenge. Prompt: "There was a red construction paper heart taped to her door." A/Z.


Written in response to a challenge on LJ.

Prompt: "There was a red construction paper heart taped to her door."  
Characters: A/Z  
When: Modern AU.  
Rating: Um.. PG/PG-13?

I don't own anything, I just do this for fun! ^_^

* * *

There was a red construction paper heart taped to her door. It was large, taking up almost the entire frame, with dried flowers and candy hearts glued to it, and childishly drawn cupid's bows strewn about. And to top it off, the thing was drowning in glitter.

_Glitter._ Of all the frivolous things.

Ami heaved a sigh, dropped her purse to the floor and started to pull the red monstrosity off of her door. The process of tearing at it was actually quite therapeutic given the day she had had at work. The more she tugged the more glitter rained down on the carpeted floor of the hall, and she noted that it trailed away down around the corner; where she caught a glimpse of a blond head before it disappeared.

"_Zander_," the young man's name came out in an exasperated groan. She had told him time and time again that she didn't care one fig about Valentine's day, but obviously he hadn't listened.

Ami sighed again and stopped her fruitless tugging, had he _glued _it on there? Ami gathered up her purse and brief case, threw them inside her apartment none too gently, and started to follow the glitter trail.

Walking slowly around the corner she half expected Zander to jump out and grab her, but he was nowhere in sight; instead the trail continued on down the hall to the stairwell. Curiosity fully perked Ami continued on and swung open the heavy door.

Inside the stairwell was dark and cold, but there was enough light to see the sparkling bits of glitter running up the stairs, Ami shrugged a shoulder slightly and started up. And up.

And up.

"Couldn't he have led me to the elevator, for goodness sake?" Ami puffed out. Her day had been an abysmal failure on all accounts and utterly exhausting, the last thing she wanted to do was climb up numerous flights of stairs all because of her unpredictable boyfriend's whimsy.

'_Finally', _she thought when she reached the end of the line and stood before the door that led out to the rooftop of the apartment complex, and heaven knew what else. Timidly she pushed the door open to reveal… nothing?

"He could've at least had some flowers waiting for me, or maybe a glass of water." Ami closed the door and sank back against the cold metal while looking around for the instigator of this wild goose chase.

Again he was nowhere to be found.

"Curious." Ami muttered as she pushed away from the door frame and poked around for clues; she caught sight again of the glitter trail that led from the door to the other side of the roof. Inching closer and closer, she placed a hand on the ledge and looked down. What greeted her was enough to make her breath catch and eyes water.

The empty parking below was alight with what had to have been hundreds of tea light candles spelling out four simple words that had her heart beating a wild tattoo.

"Will you marry me?"

The words written belong were spoken out loud behind her. Ami whirled around and was met with the sight of Zander kneeling in a tuxedo; behind him the whole rooftop was lit with glowing, golden hearts, and deep red rose petals magically rained down on them.

"How?" Ami breathed, raising a shaking hand to her chest in hopes of quieting her frantic heartbeat.

"The candles are curtsy of Rei, the hearts are Minako's, and the roses are from Mamoru." Zander gave her a sheepish smile. "But the idea is all mine."

Ami tore her gaze away from the spectacle behind Zander and gazed at him fully; his hair was impeccably combed, his tuxedo neat and tidy, and the white shirt underneath was crisp and clean. His hands were steady as he held up a small black box containing an elegant, round cut diamond ring with sapphires set on either side. Ami spared it a quick, although appreciative glace, before looking up into his bottle green eyes.

Eyes she knew very well; eyes that normally were alight with curiosity, much like her own, and a bit of arrogance that suited him without making him appear supercilious. Tonight, however, all bits of curiosity and confidence were gone. Instead his eyes were glowing with anxiety. Ami looked over his frame again and noted that every bit of him was completely on edge, she looked back to his hands that held the small box and this time they trembled under her gaze.

Ami knew that he was waiting for her to make a move, or at the very least say something. Unfortunately her brilliant brain had gone quite fuzzy and her vocal cords seemed to be missing at the moment.

"Uh, right." Oh lord, he was standing up! Not good. "I knew this might be a little much, but I wanted to do something special, you know? Because you're special. I mean, you're intelligent and sweet and kind. And gorgeous, you're completely gorgeous, inside and out. But if I've rushed this or did something wrong, I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much and I want to be with you forever.. B-but if you don't feel the same, I understand.."

Ami watched, transfixed, as her normally suave boyfriend stuttered through his ramblings while pacing the rooftop. He ran a hand through his hair compulsively, completely mussing it up until it stuck out at odd angles. She couldn't help it, she giggled.

That small noise drew his attention; he stopped dead in his tracks before turning to look at her. The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground in a move that would have made Usagi proud.

When Zander finally gathered his senses again he realized that his reserved little Ami was straddling him and covering his face with kisses. "Is that a yes?"

Ami pulled back slightly to look at him, "of course it is!"

"Just checking," he grinned before cupping her face and kissing her full on the mouth.

Zander was lost in his own personal heaven; the girl of his dreams had just agreed to marry him and they were making out underneath the starry night sky. Zander had all intentions of stopping, just for a moment, and taking her back down to their apartment, but he was too distracted to follow through when Ami undid his bow tie and all but ripped his dress shirt open. Ami pushed the shirt and tuxedo jacket off, before she sat up slightly and pulled her own shirt over her head; at this point Zander nearly lost all capacity for coherent thought.

However, one thing kept swimming around in the back of his mind, "here?" He voiced the thought out loud.

"Why not?" Ami shrugged while unzipping his pants.

"But anyone could see us," he gasped when Ami bit his neck, "and it's cold."

"It's late, and we're twenty stories up, no one can see us." Ami told him before she rolled off of him to shimmy out of her own jeans. Now completely devoid of clothing Ami's pale skin fairly glowed in the golden light the hearts radiated. She grinned down at him wickedly while she positioned herself above him. "Besides, don't you know the best way to relive the cold is through body heat?" She wiggled against him in a maddeningly slow way. "Shall I show you?"

Zander growled his frustration and thrust up. The cold forgotten at the contact Zander happily spent the rest of the night making blissful, passionate love under the stars with his extraordinary fiancée.


End file.
